1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile terminals, and more particularly to a mobile terminal having a selection input unit that selectively displays one of at least two inputable signal sets for inputting various types of signals or commands according to user manipulation.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a mobile terminal is a portable electronic device that implements a wireless communication function while having a size and weight that a user may easily carry around. In order to perform the wireless communication function, a certain signal or command is to be inputted to the terminal. Generally, the mobile terminal may have other functions such as video or image display, in addition to the wireless communication function.
Because there are many types of signals inputted by the user depending on the various functions of the mobile terminal, many different types of signals are printed on a portion of the mobile terminal, such as input devices, for expressing the inputted signals. As such, it makes it difficult for the user to recognize the various signals provided on the input devices.
In an effort to solve the problem, the portion where signals are printed may be enlarged. This creates its own problems in that the overall size of the mobile terminal is increased, which is in direct conflict with a user's desire to have a smaller, more portable terminal.